films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Gordon
'Thomas and Gordon, '''retitled '''Thomas Gets Tricked in American releases, is the pilot episode of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. In the US, it first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989 and re-aired in Stacy Forgets Her Name in 1993. In this episode, Gordon gets revenge on Thomas for teasing him.' Plot Thomas is a blue tank engine who acts as a station pilot for the bigger engines. His job is to fetch coaches for the other engines and then take them away when the engines need to go to the sheds and rest. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does and is often very cheeky to the bigger engines. One day, a big blue express locomotive named Gordon had returned from a long journey and wanted a rest, so he found a siding to sleep in. Then Thomas came up in his cheeky way, telling Gordon to wake up and work harder. This woke the big engine up, but instead of falling back asleep, he plotted revenge on Thomas to show him what hard work is. The next morning, Thomas' crew couldn't make him start. Gordon impatiently waited outside the station for Thomas to bring him his coaches. Finally, Thomas was able to start. He hurried to get the express coaches and brought them to the station platform behind Gordon. Gordon then enacted his plan and quickly backed down and coupled to his train. Thomas usually pushes from behind to help the trains get a good start, but they always uncouple him from the train first. This time, however, Gordon had rushed him so much, Thomas' crew forgot to uncouple him and Gordon quickly started off, with little Thomas behind. Gordon raced through the Sudrian countryside as fast as he could to show Thomas how hard it was to pull the express. It wasn't long before Thomas became quite out of breath. After a while, the two blue engines came to a stop at a station. Thomas had never gone that fast before and was very tired and felt very silly. He got a nice long drink from the water tower and puffed wearily home. Thomas learned to never be cheeky to Gordon again. Characters *Thomas ( '' debut) *Gordon'' ( '' debut) *Henry (debut, cameo) *James (debut, cameo) *Clarabel (debut, cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (debut, cameo) *Stephen Hatt (debut, cameo) Locations *Wellsworth *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *The Bus Yard *Cronk Viaduct *Henry's Tunnel Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Thomas the Tank Engine. *Gordon is seen backing down to his train at the beginning of the restored version. *The events of this episode were remade in CGI for 2015 special, The Adventure Begins. *When Thomas pulls into Knapford at the beginning, a poster for Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus can be seen on the wall. *There are some differences in the UK and US narrations. Some differences are: **After Gordon is introduced, the UK narration says, "Thomas likes whistling rudely at him," while the US narrations say, "Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle!" **When Gordon tells Thomas, "Hurry up, you!" in both Ringo Starr narrations, Thomas responds, "Hurry yourself!" In the George Carlin narration, he says, "Hurry up yourself!" **After the narrator says, "Gordon began making his plan..." (or "Gordon the proud engine began making his plan..." in the US versions), Gordon says, "Yes, I will." in the UK version. In the US version however, Gordon doesn't say anything, while the narrator continues, "...to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him." **The line "He went home very slowly, and was careful afterwards never to be cheeky to Gordon again" has been changed in the US version to "'Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important', Thomas thought to himself. And he puffed slowly home." *The title card was used on the first eight seasons in the Greek dub. *This is the first episode narrated by Ringo Starr, Leo Morimoto in Japan, Stefan Knothe in Poland, Erik de Zwart in The Netherlands, Giorgio Locuratolo in Italy, Trine Lossius Borg in Norway, Tatá Guarnieri in Brazil, Aku Laitinen in Finland, Gérard Boucaron in France, Manfred Steffen in Germany, Louise Raeder in Sweden, Tal Mosseri in Israel, Diego Brizzi in Latin America and Salomé Larrucea in Spain. *The Italian title of this episode is "A Good Lesson". The Spanish title of this episode is "A Lesson for Thomas". In Finland this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive and Gordon". Errors *In the very first shot of Thomas, studio equipment is reflected off of his smokebox and the edge of his boiler is chipped. *In the first shot of Thomas' wheels, the paint on his middle wheel is chipped and his smokebox is scratched. *The top of the set can be seen over the church when James and Henry pass by. *When Thomas pulls up next to Gordon, Thomas' smoke vanishes as Gordon wakes up; this is due to a cut in the film. *When the narrator says "It was nearly time for the Express" there are no coaches on the track next to Gordon. When Thomas puffs in, they suddenly appear. *Gordon was waiting outside platform 2 for his coaches, but when Thomas puffs in, Gordon and his coaches are outside platform 3 and 4. *In one scene, there was a set of points leading from the track outside platform 5 to the track outside platform 4. In the next scene, it disappears. *The express leaves from Knapford, but first goes through Henry's Tunnel before arriving at Wellsworth, which is at the opposite end of the railway line. *When Gordon comes out of Henry's Tunnel, the track bounces up and down. *In the close-ups of Thomas and Gordon on their journey, the train was missing. *When the train crosses the viaduct, the edge of the set was visible. *When Thomas puffs into the siding a camera stand is visible on the left of the screen. *When Thomas goes on the turntable a camera stand was visible and a small white mark was also visible on his tank. (please note that the former part of this was listed three times by mistake) *When Gordon pulls Thomas around the bend, studio equipment can be seen at the right of the screen. *According to the Awdry writings, the express wasn't meant to stop at Wellsworth. *Just before Thomas reaches the water tower, the background shows trees and bushes instead of Wellsworth station. *At the end, Thomas was puffing rather fast when the narrator says, "Poor Thomas couldn't answer". *A brakevan should've been added to James' train. *Henry and James appear briefly, but they're not introduced until The Sad Story of Henry and Thomas and the Breakdown Train respectively. *When Gordon backs down on his train and yells, "Get in quickly please!", something can be seen moving behind the station. *In the shot of Thomas puffing into Knapford, Henry doesn't have a train. But a few seconds later, he has coaches, a van, and a brakevan. Also when Henry was pulling out, the edge of the set is visible if you look through Knapford station. *In the close-up of Gordon's whistle, Knapford was missing from the background. *In the scene when Henry and James puffs out of Knapford, two of Henry's wheelarches are missing. *When Gordon was sleeping in the siding, his buffers are crooked. *In the shot of Thomas stopping inside Knapford with his coaches, Henry was in his new shape. *A tripod can be seen in the background when Thomas goes to the turntable. *Knapford station is missing from the background in the close-up of Thomas' whistle. *When Gordon says, "Well little Thomas!" Wellsworth station and the bushes beside him are missing. *When Thomas was taking on water at the end, Gordon and his train are missing. US Home Video Releases Write the second section of your page here. Transcript Write the second section of your page here. Gallery ThomasandGordontitlecard2.png|Alternate UK title card ThomasandGordontitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card ThomasandGordonrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card ThomasGetsTrickedUStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card ThomasgetsTrickedUStitlecard2.png|2006 US title card ThomasGetsTrickedUStitlecard3.png|The Greatest Stories title card ThomasandGordonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card ThomasandGordonSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card ThomasandGordonBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card ThomasandGordonItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card ThomasandGordonJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title Card ThomasandGordonJapaneserestoredtitlecard.jpg|Japanese restored title Card ThomasandGordonKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card ThomasandGordon.png ThomasandGordon1.jpg ThomasandGordon2.jpg ThomasandGordon3.jpg ThomasandGordon4.jpg ThomasandGordon5.jpg ThomasandGordon6.png|link=Thomas and Gordon ThomasandGordon7.png ThomasandGordon8.png ThomasandGordon9.png|Thomas ThomasandGordon10.png ThomasandGordon11.png ThomasandGordon12.png ThomasandGordon13.png ThomasandGordon14.png|Henry and Thomas at Knapford ThomasandGordon15.png ThomasandGordon16.png ThomasandGordon17.png|James and Henry ThomasandGordon18.png|Gordon ThomasandGordon19.png ThomasandGordon20.png ThomasandGordon21.png ThomasandGordon22.png ThomasandGordon23.png|Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds ThomasandGordon24.png ThomasandGordon25.png ThomasandGordon26.png ThomasandGordon27.png ThomasandGordon28.png ThomasandGordon29.png ThomasandGordon30.png|Gordon's wheels ThomasandGordon31.png ThomasandGordon32.png ThomasandGordon33.png ThomasandGordon34.png ThomasandGordon35.png|Gordon coming out of Henry's Tunnel ThomasandGordon36.png ThomasandGordon37.png ThomasandGordon38.png ThomasandGordon39.png ThomasandGordon40.png ThomasandGordon41.png ThomasandGordon42.png|Thomas on a turntable ThomasandGordon43.png ThomasandGordon44.png ThomasandGordon45.png ThomasandGordon46.png ThomasandGordon47.jpg ThomasandGordon48.jpg ThomasandGordon49.jpg ThomasandGordon50.jpg ThomasandGordon51.jpg ThomasandGordon52.png ThomasandGordon53.jpg ThomasandGordon54.png ThomasandGordon55.png ThomasandGordon56.png ThomasandGordon57.png|Thomas' whistle ThomasandGordon58.png ThomasandGordon59.png ThomasandGordon60.png ThomasandGordon61.png ThomasandGordon62.png|Gordon's whistle ThomasandGordon63.png ThomasandGordon64.png ThomasandGordon65.png ThomasandGordon66.png ThomasandGordon67.jpg ThomasandGordon68.jpg ThomasandGordon69.jpg ThomasandGordon70.png ThomasandGordon71.png ThomasandGordon72.png ThomasandGordon73.png ThomasandGordon74.png ThomasandGordon75.png ThomasandGordon76.png ThomasandGordon77.png ThomasandGordon78.png ThomasandGordon79.png ThomasandGordon80.png ThomasandGordon81.png ThomasandGordon82.png ThomasandGordon83.png ThomasandGordon84.png ThomasandGordon85.png ThomasandGordon86.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Television pilots Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes